pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Judith Rodriguez
| birth_place = Perth, Western Australia, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet | nationality = Australian | ethnicity = | citizenship = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Fabio Rodriguez Tom Shapcott | partner = | children = Zoe, Bec, Sybilla an Ensor. | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = 1994: Christopher Brennan Award | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Judith Catherine Rodriguez AM (born 13 February 1936) is a contemporary Australian poet. Life Rodriguez was born Judith Catherine Green in Perth and grew up in Brisbane. She was educated at Brisbane Girls Grammar School, and graduated from the University of Queensland with a Bachelor of Arts. She then travelled to England, where she received a Master of Arts from Cambridge University in 1965, where she met her first husband, Colombian Fabio Rodriguez.Judith Rodriguez, AustLit: The Australian Literature Resource. She has published numerous volumes of poetry, some illustrated by her own woodcuts. She has also edited an anthology and the collected poems of Jennifer Rankin. From 1979 to 1982, she was poetry editor for the literary journal Meanjin, and from 1988 to 1997 she was a poetry editor with the publisher Penguin Australia. The play Poor Johanna, co-written with Robyn Archer, was produced in 1994 and her libretto for Moya Henderson's opera Lindy, about the Azaria Chamberlain disappearance, was performed at the Sydney Opera House in 2002. She is a recipient of the Christopher Brennan Award and taught at La Trobe University (1969–1985) and Deakin University (1998–2003). Publications Poetry * A Question of Ignorance in Four Poets (as "Judith Green"; with David Malouf, Don Maynard and Rodney Hall). Melbourne: Cheshire, 1962. *''Nu-Plastik Fanfare Red, and other poems. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1973. * ''Poems: Sselections. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1975.Judith Rodriguez (1936– ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 18, 2012. *''Water Life. St. Lucia, Qld. University of Queensland Press, 1976. *''Polar. Canberra: Open Door Press, 1976. *''Shadow on Glass''. Canberra: Open Door Press, 1978. * Poems. North Melbourne, Vic: Charles Johnston, 1979. *''Mudcrab at Gambaro's. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1980. *''Witch Heart: Poems. Carlton, Vic: Sisters, 1982. *''Floridian Poems''. Winter Park, FL: Rollins College, 1986. *''The House by Water: New and selected poems. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1988. *The Cold. Canberra: National Library of Australia (Pamphlets Poets), 1992. *''Manatee, and other poems. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2007. Plays *''Poor Johanna'' (produced Adelaide, 1994 ). In Heroines, edited by Dale Spender. Melbourne, Penguin, 1991. *''Lindy'' , with Robyn Archer (opera libretto; music by Moya Henderson. ABC Classics, 2005. Novel *''Winners: A novel''. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 1980; New York: Knopf, 1980. Non-fiction *''Samuel and Edith Painter: Their antecedents and descendants''. Pinnaroo, SA: Pinnaroo Border Times, 1983. *''Rallies by the River: A history of Warrandyte Tennis Club''. Warrandyte, Vic: Warrandyte Tennis Club, 1993. **also published as Rallies by the River: A century of tennis in Warrandyte, 1907-2007. Warrandyte, Vic : Warrandyte Tennis Club, 2007. *''The Hanging of Minnie Thwaites''. Melbourne: Arcade, 2011. Edited *Jennifer Strauss, Mrs Noah and the Minoan Queen. South Carlton, Vic: Sisters, 1983. *''Poems Selected from the Australian's 20th Anniversary Competition'' (edited with Andrew Taylor). Sydney, Angus & Robertson, 1985. *Jennifer Rankin, Collected Poems. St. Lucia, University of Queensland Press. 1990. *''Once Upon a Sonnet: Sonnets by today's poets''. Mont Albert, Vic: Melbourne Shakespeare Society, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Judith Rodriguez, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 27, 2015. References External links ;Poems *Judith Rodriguez (1936– ) in the Australian Poetry Library (376 poems). ;About *Interview from The Hindu *[http://www.musicweb-international.com/SandH/2002/Aug02/lindy.htm Review of Lindy] Category:1936 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Australian opera librettists Category:Members of the Order of Australia Category:University of Queensland alumni Category:La Trobe University faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of the University of Cambridge